Un Ranger Inattendu
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Un portail temporel s'est ouvert à Reefside et Tommy l'emprunte pour le fermer afin que Mesogog ne puisse pas l'utiliser. Coincé en pleine Angleterre médiévale, Tommy va découvrir plus d'une surprise à Shreswbury, tandis que les rangers DinoTonerre restés à Reefside rencontre des difficultés à battre un nouveau monstre envoyé par Zeltrax. Que va-t-il advenir ?


**Un Ranger Inattendu**

**Chapitre 1**

Une nouvelle belle journée s'annonçait pour Reefside, et le soleil se montrait déjà haut dans le ciel en ce début de matinée. Connor McKnight, un jeune étudiant du lycée de la ville, s'avançait fièrement vers le terrain de football de son établissement scolaire, arborant son maillot rouge, un ballon à la main, ne manquant pas d'apprécier les vues qui s'offrait à lui, comme celles de certaines filles de sa classe. A l'entrée du terrain, se trouvait déjà un jeune homme à la peau noire, portant un t-shirt bleu : il s'agissait d'Ethan James, un ami de Connor. Bien que n'étant pas un grand sportif, Ethan avait décidé, pour une fois, d'aider son ami footballeur à s'entrainer, bien qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le ranger rouge, arborait un sourire et salua son ami avant de lancer :

_« Bon, assez parlé, j'ai hâte de commencer. J'espère que t'es prêt parce que j'ai prévu un entrainement de choc ! »_

_« Tu sais quand même que je ne suis pas un as du foot, donc vas-y mollo. Et n'oublie pas que c'est pour toi que je le fais, alors ça vaudra bien un petit coup de main pour dénicher le mot de passe de Beldorf ! »_ Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Connor le regarda avec un air qui laisser paraître une légère moquerie :

_« T'es sérieux ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi de le faire venir une fois avec ton décodeur ? »_

_« Non, monsieur ! Pas de triche, cette fois, je la fais à la loyale. Mais se moquer de ce qu'on ne connait pas, c'est pas très fair-play : le comble pour un footballeur digne de ce nom ! »_

Après s'être chambré gentiment, les deux garçons commencèrent l'entrainement, mais furent rapidement arrêté dans leur élan lorsque le signal de leur bracelet Dino Tonnerre se fit entendre. Il s'agissait du Dr. Oliver et ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs pressé et parlait d'une voix alarmante :

_« Rangers, j'ai besoin de vous à la base immédiatement, on se parlera là-bas. »_

_« On arrive Dr. O ! »_ firent les deux lycéens

Une fois la communication terminée, Connor et Ethan allèrent chercher Kira, qui se trouvait plus loin, près des tables de bois, où elle travaillait sur de nouvelles chansons, et prévinrent Trent, qui travaillait au cyber-café. Une fois tous ensemble, les quatre élèves firent route vers la maison de leur mentor, dans la Jeep que Connor avait récemment acquis. Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils furent bientôt tous rassemblés dans le Dino-Lab.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dr. O ? »_ Demanda Kira

_« J'ai remarqué l'ouverture d'un passage temporel en périphérie de la ville et il faut agir vite avant que Mesogog ne le découvre et ne l'utilise pour aller dans le passé et changer notre présent. »_

Les quatre jeunes rangers restèrent interdits, avant qu'Ethan ne prenne la parole :

_« Mais comment est-ce possible ? D'accord, depuis qu'on est des power rangers, on a vu pleins de trucs bizarres. Mais un passage temporel ? »_ Finit-il incrédule

_« C'est pourtant la vérité Ethan, regarde par toi-même les images que j'ai pu récupérer des caméras qu'Hayley nous a placé. »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, le ranger noir désigna l'écran derrière.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ? »_ Demanda Trent _« On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il disparaisse. »_

_« On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps. Ça serait amplement suffisant pour que Mesogog l'utilise. »_ Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre _« Il existe un moyen de refermer le passage. Quelqu'un doit le traverser. »_

Un silence tomba sur l'ensemble des guerriers, avant que Kira ne le brise :

_« Mais, ça veut dire que la personne qui va y aller sera bloquée de l'autre côté pour toujours ! »_

_« On ne sait pas. Un autre portail peut très bien apparaitre les heures suivants le passage, comme il peut s'agir de plusieurs jours, comme de mois, voire même des années, ou même jamais, oui. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. »_ Tommy regarda ses élèves, avant de poursuivre _« Je suis conscient du sacrifice que va endosser la personne qui va traverser le passage, et j'ai décidé que ce serait moi. »_

Avant que les adolescents aient le temps de protester, leur mentor les arrêta d'un geste et continua son discours :

_« Vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous débrouiller sans moi, vous avez l'avenir devant vous, vous avez une famille, des amis. A part vous, je n'ai personne, et je m'en voudrais d'envoyer l'un de vous vers l'inconnu, peut-être prisonnier à jamais de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce passage temporel. C'est la meilleure décision. »_

_« Il y a sûrement une autre solution, vous ne pouvez pas vous sacrifier comme ça ! »_ Fit Connor, soutenu par les trois autres.

_« Croyez-moi, s'il y avait un autre moyen, je le privilégierais, mais malheureusement, il n'y a rien d'autre. »_ Termina Tommy l'air grave.

Les adolescents voulurent protester une nouvelle fois, mais furent arrêtés par Tommy qui réaffirma sa conviction. La nouvelle fut dure à avaler pour eux, car chacun imaginait le pire et pensait ne plus jamais revoir leur professeur et mentor. Remontés plus haut, les quatre jeunes rangers s'installèrent dans le jardin où l'ambiance était morose, tandis que Tommy et Hayley s'attelaient à la modification de son morpher pour l'adapter à tout type de situation. Assis en cercle, les lycéens parlaient du choix de Tommy :

_« Et s'il ne revient pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »_ Commença Kira

_« On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. »_ Poursuivis Ethan

_« Le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de respecter son choix et d'essayer de l'accepter : vous savez très bien qu'on peut plus le raisonner. Et puis il faut rester optimiste, Dr. O a bien dis qu'un passage pouvait s'ouvrir. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. »_ Argumenta Trent.

_« Oui, il faut rester positif. Et puis on connait bien le Dr. Oliver maintenant : il trouvera forcément un moyen de s'en tirer. »_ Soutint Connor.

Les quatre adolescents restaient partagés, mais tentèrent de se montrer plus optimiste tout en continuant à parler, en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, Hayley et Tommy en avait presque fini avec le morpher, et il serait bientôt temps pour le ranger noir de partir vers l'inconnu. Replaçant son bracelet autour de son poignet, Tommy remercia Hayley avant qu'elle ne l'enlace amicalement pour un court instant avant de garder ses mains sur ses épaules :

_« Prends soin de toi. Et reviens vite. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami. »_

_« Moi non plus. »_ Fit-il avant de quitter le Dino-Lab.

Arrêtant ses pas un instant sur un meuble où trônait plusieurs photos, Tommy pris l'un des cadres dans ses mains et le regarda avec attention. Sur le cliché, on pouvait le distinguer avec ses amis et anciens coéquipiers : Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini et Kim. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps après son arrivée définitive dans l'équipe. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis longtemps. Trini et Billy s'étaient mariés il y a quelques années, Jason et Zack avaient repris le Youth Center. Quant à Kim, elle était devenue entraineuse pour l'équipe olympique américaine en gymnastique. Chacun d'eux avaient repris le cours de leur vie, mais lui non. Tommy était un power rangers et il avait l'impression qu'il en serait toujours un. Tandis qu'il reposait la photo sur le meuble, ses élèves entrèrent dans la pièce.

_« Alors ça y est ? Vous allez vraiment y aller ? »_ Demanda Ethan, l'air abattu.

_« Oui. »_ Affirma le ranger noir avec toute la détermination qu'il pouvait trouver.

_« Bonne chance, et revenez vite. »_ Fit Trent

Tommy leur fit une accolade à chacun avant de quitter sa maison au volant de sa Jeep. Il s'autorisa un dernier regard vers tout ce qu'il lui restait avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner petit à petit. Bien que déterminé, le trajet fut malgré tout douloureux pour Tommy. Plus il conduisait plus il avait l'impression de voir sa vie défiler comme si elle allait s'arrêter d'ici quelques instants. De son arrivée à Angel Grove à ses débuts de power rangers, puis à la formation de nouvelles équipes dont il fut le leader, jusqu'à ses études à MIT et son arrivée à Reefside, tout passait dans l'esprit de Tommy, il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas lâcher prise et abandonner. C'était son devoir après tout : il avait promis de protéger la Terre, et cet engagement demandait parfois de lourds sacrifices.

Arrivé dans la zone du portail temporel, il gara sa Jeep un peu plus loin et s'avança vers le passage. Regardant partout autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Malgré toute la tension du moment, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage : il avait au moins réussi à sauver la Terre, encore une fois, contre les plans diaboliques de Mesogog. Le passé serait sauf et le présent resterait inchangé. Après un dernier regard sur le ville qui s'étendait plus loin, Tommy se tourna et entra dans le portail temporel.


End file.
